The conversion of a nitrile to the corresponding amide is carried out on a commercial scale by sulfuric acid hydration. This process requires extensive amounts of expensive equipment, and in addition provides an undesirable source of sulfate pollution. Other methods of converting a nitrile to the amide are also known, see for example, Mahon in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,421,030, Haefele in 3,366,639 and Watanabe in Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 32, 1280 (1959), 37, 1325 (1964) and 39, 8 (1966). The basic problem encountered has been the development of a suitable catalyst which would be feasible for the successful application of these operations to commercial production.